


Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much for Kagami to enter the Zone, but you didn't expect to cause such an occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm surprised that I haven't written a Kagami one-shot sooner considering how much I adore him! I do hope you enjoy this!

You had everything planned.

You honestly did.

Kagami was invited to a friendly match between the Generation of Miracles and his former Seirin teammates. With everyone now in college, there was much anticipation as to how each athlete had developed up until now. However, as the meet-up date coincided with Valentine's Day, he felt conflicted, but you assured him that it was fine.

This holiday was meant to cater to him after all.

With your boyfriend gone, it allowed you to put your plan into action. You had gone and bought a fancy new lingerie set, the red color as intense and vibrant as Kagami's eyes. Furthermore, you imported some of his favorite chocolates from America, as finding them in Japanese grocery stores was difficult, if not impossible.

Laying the lacy garment and treats onto the bed, you pulled on his old Seirin jersey as you prepared to decorate the apartment. You wanted something to easily change out of while also providing comfort as you organized everything. It was going to be utterly romantic and sensual, so you knew that he was going to be flustered to an astronomical degree. His reaction would make your efforts worth it.

Carefully, you arranged all sorts of little candles and rose petals around the apartment, your entire being feeling so giddy. With a spare candy bag that you saved for yourself, you took a short break, enjoying the treat to replenish your energy. You couldn't wait for him to come home.

And neither could he apparently.

"Ahh damn, sorry babe, but I forgot my Seirin jersey. Stupid Kuroko forgot to text me that-"

You almost gagged on your candy, jumping in utter surprise as the front door swung open and in came a slightly annoyed Kagami. Your body froze as did his while your eyes locked.

He eyes immediately noticed the candy stuck between your lips, though the far more delectable sight was how his jersey fit you, especially the way the hem fell barely to mid-thigh.

Flustered, you swallowed your candy while stuttering out, "Y-You're early-!"

"Actually, I'm just on time."

The tone of his voice made you shiver, though what was more startling--and alluring--was his stare. He was eyeing and speaking to you as though you were a noteworthy opponent.

Someone he could not wait to dominate and win against.

Kagami took a step towards you, his eyes gleaming with confidence and determination. The stride he took carried a vast, powerful aura. It was instinctive for you to step back, followed immediately by another before you took off into a scurry with him hot on your trail.

He didn't even have to touch you to get your heart racing.


End file.
